


As A Reward [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Branding, Burning, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Gore, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Restraints, Violence, Whump, let me know if I missed anything, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 14; Cult AU] Bates rewards Janus and Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	As A Reward [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 14: Is Something Burning? [Branding]

_ October 15th. 7:33 pm.  _

__ Virgil shuffled forward with Bates in front of them and Styx behind, the end of Virgil’s leash wrapped around his wrist. Virgil’s and Janus’ fingers laced, gripping tightly. It hurt, but neither of them made a move to let go. 

Virgil grimaced as they were led down the auditorium. Hands reached through the black from the audience, grabbing and touching as they passed. Styx smacked away anything that got too close to Virgil. Remus stood on the stage, behind a metal table with wheels. Two chairs sat in the centre. 

Heart pounding, the two followed Bates up the steps and sat when directed. Styx forced their hands apart and tied their arms to the arms of the chair. 

Bates stood in front of them, back to the audience, and smiled. “Do you two know why you’re here?”

Virgil glared. “Remus.”

“Yes, that’s right.” He cupped Virgil’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “I knew you’d come around,” he sighed. 

Virgil’s grimace faded into a frown of confusion. Bates pulled away and strolled over to the table behind them. Virgil tried looking over his shoulders, but the large back of his chair and bound arms blinded him. 

“You two have earned yourselves a reward.” 

Janus and Virgil looked at Styx, who grinned at them. 

“For passing my test.” Bates stepped back into their view, a kitchen torch in one hand and two cattle brands leaned over his shoulder. 

Virgil was going to throw up. Judging by his face, Janus was, too. 

“If you two wanted to leave yesterday, you would have. But Remus told me you didn’t even try.” He handed the torch to Styx. 

“Remus… Knew about this test?” Virgil asked haltingly. 

Bates shook his head. “No. I didn’t tell him. Though he knows me very well, I doubt he was surprised.” He looked to Styx. “We’re going to reward Janus first, if you don’t mind.” 

He grinned. “Of course.” 

Bates came closer and held the edge of the brand up to Janus’ face. Janus stiffened. “Where do you want it?” 

It was the same symbol that marked each corner of Bates’ home and the family’s base, that was stitched on the hip of everyone’s pants. The design was simple, a lock inside a box, but it made Janus nauseous. 

“I- I…”

Bates smiled hopefully. Janus knew the right answer— Somewhere proud, somewhere hard to cover up. As desperately as he wanted to say his stomach, his chest, his back, his thigh, that wasn’t an option. 

He swallowed. “The back of my hand.” 

He was sweating, itching to struggle and run. He wanted to scream at Bates and do whatever it took not to let that thing near him. He barely managed not to flinch as Styx lit the torch and the brand burned scarlet. 

Janus gasped for breath, dizzy with panic. Bates shushed him. His hand turned to jelly as Bates flattened it out, his touch cold and plasticky on Janus’ wrist. 

“You ready, love?”

_ Just fucking get it over with!  _ “Yes.” 

Janus hissed in pain as the brand sizzled his skin. His hand flexed hard, his toes curling, black spots floating in his vision. A musky, metallic smell filled the air, making Janus’ eyes water. It was only a few seconds, then Bates pulled the brand back, ripping some skin off with it. The screaming pain quickly subsided to a mild burning. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” he promised Virgil, panting. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Bates petted the smooth side of his face, smiling. “Keep being good and you’ll get your free-roam benefits back.” 

“What about me?”

Bates glanced at Virgil. “That’s up to Styx. Ready, Styx?” 

He picked up the other brand with a grin. “Absolutely.” 

He handed Bates the torch and stepped close to Virgil. 

“I want it on my stomach,” Virgil said flatly. 

“Sorry, pet. You don’t get to pick yours.” 

He pushed Virgil’s chin up and to the side, exposing his neck. Bates lit up the torch and Styx warmed the brand, Virgil’s chest rapidly rising and falling as his breaths came out shallow. 

“Wait, wait, stop- FUCK!” 

Virgil snapped out a stream of curses and Styx pressed the brand to his neck. Styx pulled the brand away, revealing his name burned into Virgil’s pale skin. 

The audience applauded and cheered as Styx disappeared with the brands and Remus rushed forward with his backpack. He cut the rope from one of Virgil’s arms and pulled two clothes out. 

“Hold that,” he murmured, resting one cloth against Virgil’s brand. Virgil held it as Remus hurried to Janus and covered his as well. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Virgil panted as Remus produced a tube of cream and kitchen plastic wrap. 

Bates spoke as Remus worked. “You two have made so much progress lately. Everyone is so proud of you, especially you, Janus. You’re so close to this nightmare being over. I’m sure you’re both wanting to nap, huh?” He looked at Janus expectantly. 

Janus nodded hesitantly. 

“You should know what to do to finish up your day. Be a good example for Virgil.”

He swallowed. His brand-mark burned as Remus dabbed the cream over it, making him wince. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and raised his trembling voice. “Thank you. This is a gift, I know that. Virgil does, too.” 

“And who do you belong to? Who did you sell yourself to?” 

“You, Bates. Only you.”

“And you, Virgil?” 

He stayed silent for a moment, teeth buried in his split lip, jaw set. “Styx,” he finally spat out. 

Bates drifted closer and cupped his face. “That’s right. Styx is your master. And you will keep being a good boy for him, won’t you? When I gave you to him, it was as a reward for bringing Janus back to us. And you  _ will _ reward him… Won’t you?” 

Virgil spoke through gritted teeth. “I will.” 

“Helpless little angels,” he sighed. “Remus? Will you take them home, please?” 

“Of course.” 

He undid their binds and helped them to their feet. Bates held out Virgil’s leash, and Remus took it, clipping it on. 

“I’ll follow,” he said, gentling Janus forward by the small of his back. 

They stood awkwardly in the middle of the storage room. Virgil’s leash was rolled up and put in Remus’ bag. They stared. 

After a few minutes, Remus started, “Are you feeling-”

“Did you know it was a test?” Virgil gripped Janus’ hand, staring at Remus with an unreadable expression. 

He hesitated. “I had a hunch,” he admitted. “But I didn’t know for sure. Like he said… I know him pretty well.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell us it was a test?” Janus whispered. 

Remus looked between them with watery eyes. “Because I didn’t  _ know _ . Not really. It was just a guess, and… And you wouldn’t have believed me anyway.” 

He’d barely finished talking when Janus dropped Virgil’s hand to throw himself into Remus’ arms. Remus hugged him back hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry,” Janus managed. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, I- I- Everything’s just so  _ confusing _ , and-”

“You’re malnourished, dehydrated,” Remus murmured, “sleep deprived. And that didn’t really… Look  _ great _ for me. I don’t blame you. I’m not upset.” 

Janus looked up to meet his eyes. “I love you. I wish you came with us.” 

Remus hesitantly tucked Janus’ hair behind his ear. “I’m glad I didn’t.”

They watched each other for a moment, silent, before Janus leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed Remus softly. Remus sighed and tangled his fingers in Janus’ knotted hair. They pulled away after a moment and Janus fell into step with Virgil. 

“I’m, uh…” Virgil laughed weakly, “I’m sorry I punched you.” 

Remus held his hands out uselessly. “I’m sorry I… Do everything I do to you on a daily basis. Tip of the iceberg.” He lowered his voice. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, okay? They’re starting to trust you. If it keeps going well, my plan will work.”

“About that…” Janus sat back in his spot and let Remus cuff him. Virgil curled up at the front of his cage, hesitating to go inside. “Do we have a timeline on that?”

Remus pursed his lips. “You won’t like it.”

“Never mind-”

“Tell us.” 

He sighed. “A month.”

Janus flinched. Virgil buried his face in his hands. 

“That can’t be sped up at all?” Janus begged. 

“I- I don’t know,” Remus admitted, face contorted in worry. “Maybe? A bit? If you want to get out, and  _ survive _ , we have to do it right. We can’t be sloppy, like last time.”

Janus looked away guiltily. 

Remus bit his lip. “Just be patient, okay? And  _ listen _ to me. Please.” 

They both nodded. Virgil reluctantly crawled into his cage and Remus locked it up. 

“Get some sleep,” he said softly, and left. 


End file.
